I've missed you
by the black cats
Summary: Yuki and Zero has a life together but Yuki still cannot forget about kaname, one night she goes to visit him in his ice coffin. She misses him so much that it hurts, even though she loves Zero she never feels whole.


**This is my first fanfiction and i couldn't have done it without my dear friend we have truly cooperated on this so i hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

It was time. Zero knew it, and I knew it. But the truth floated thick and unspoken in the air. I walked towards the door.

-where are you going? He asked

-I'm going out to meet Aidou. I answered

-okay. He said calmly

I knew that he knew that I was lying, but I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth. That I was going to see Kaname, that I still loved him and I couldn't forget my feelings.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Zero sat alone in the living room when he saw two little heads peeking out from behind the sofa.

- Where did mommy go? Said a sleepy little Yori

-She went to see her brother - Zero answered with a sad look on his face.

-but mom doesn't have a brother...-said a little Ichijou from behind Yori

-Oo but she had on and she loved him, he said with a short smile, -very much.

-Oh, oh! Yori exclaimed, -tell us more!

-I want to hear more about mommy's brother! Ichijou begged with big eyes.

Zero looked at his children, and his gaze softened just a bit. He stroke Yori's hair and began talking in a low voice.

-It all began when your mommy was about the same age as you", he paused, and then added a teasing, -how old are you? Three?

- I'm four! Ichijou said angrily. His father smiled just a bit.

- Then, she was attacked by a big scary vampire and her brother came and rescued her...

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

I sat down in front of Kaname's ice coffin and looked upon his peaceful face. A single tear came down my cheek when I remember my first true love.

-It's been a while since I last saw you, I've wanted to come her since like forever but i couldn't bring myself to come here. I have missed you so much! I've never really felt whole again after you left my life, I mean I'm happy with zero but...

After I had told him about my new life I lay down in front of him and fell asleep, when I woke up I hurried home and lay down beside my husband.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

When I threw my heart into the furnace only a part of my consciousness was left, my hearing was still left and i could see but it was like seeing through water. I couldn't move in my ice coffin but I was still glad i still had my thoughts and memories.

As Ie was listening to Yuuki talking about her life I felt happy for her but at the same time sad because of that I couldn't answer her, hug her or kiss her. As I was up in the middle of my thoughts Hanabusa Aidou came in to stop the ice from melting (as he did like once in a month).

–You know, i saw Yuuki on the way here. Was she here? She has missed you ALLOT you know. She has two kids now I think their names are Yori(after Yuuki's best friend) and Ichijou(after zeros brother), they are so adorable. Well, I must go now! The ice will hold a little longer now, it was nice to talk to you man! Bye!

When Aidou had left a small pink butterfly came in and landed on an ice tip,

Hi Yuuki

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**A few years later (the children are grown up)**

Suddenly I woke up having a strange feeling in my heart, but it was gone before I knew what i was.

– What is it Yuuki? Zero muttered with a sleepy voice

– Nothing I just thought I felt something.

–Like what?

– I don't know, it was probably nothing go back to sleep

–Well, then come here and cuddle with me! Zero said and dragged her down with him.

I let Zero drag me down to bed but I couldn't forget that feeling, it was similar to one I had a long time ago but it was impossible that it was because of the same reason this time. So I went back to sleep.

The next day I wasn't like myself at all, nobody noticed except Zero. He kept asking if something was wrong but i said i was fine.

– I know this is like the thousand time I ask, but are you really okay? You can drink a little blood from me if that's what you need-, He said.

– No, I just need some air. I answered and walked out to the balcony.

I had a weak memory that i dreamed about Kaname right before i woke up, after a few minutes I decided to investigate the feeling I had, so I went to the person that had been the reason the last time. As I walked through the city I thought about when i had had the similar feeling last time and how the circumstances had been.

When I arrived nothing seemed to have changed but I could feel that something was different.

When I looked upon the big ice coffin, there was something about it that I hadn't noticed before. It was like a big dark blue aura around him, and there was something about that aura that didn't quite fit in and that thing was the feeling of life.

–Kaname? I said and put my hand on the glass.

I didn't know why I asked Aidou to free Kaname's face from the ice but I wanted to touch his face for some reason. Though he looked strangely at me when I asked, Aidou did what I asked and left the room in silence. I walked up to Kaname's face and softly ran my fingers over his face. When I touched on of his fangs, it pierced. One single drop of blood came out and ran down in to his mouth and I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed him. I didn't remember when i had put my hand on his chest but suddenly I felt something, right where his heart should be. I felt it again, I couldn't believe it. It was getting warm and the ice was beginning to melt. And then suddenly I felt something against my lips, it felt like he was kissing me back and then I realized that he was! I couldn't believe it so I opened my eyes and took a step back to look at him, to see if it was just my imagination or if he had finally woken up from his long coma. He started to slowly open up his eyes and then he said:

– Hi, Yuki! He said with a sleepy voice as if he just had woken up.

–Hi! I said so quiet I wondered if he heard me.

– How, how is this possible?

–I don't know but I had a dream about you that's why I came here again. Then...

–I MISSED YOU YUKI! He said and embraced me

I wanted that moment to last forever but I knew he needed blood:

– Drink.

At first he hesitated but then I felt his fangs pierce my neck and I felt how he immediately got stronger. Then he stopped and kissed me passionately.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

I left Zero and the children a note and just hoped it was enough. At first Kaname protested against me leaving my family but after I told him how I couldn't have a life without him and that it was the best thing for zero to, he agreed for us to be together and love each other for all eternity. As I'm writing this he stands behind me and reads every word that I type and I want him to now that I love him so much that it hurts, now he starts kissing me and I just want to hold him, kiss him and make our bond complete by drinking his blood...


End file.
